


Multiplicity

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [18]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiplicity

.

“All right, enough’s enough.”

“What are you going on about now?”

“You’ve avoided making eye contact with me all day.”

“You’re imagining things, Bodie.”

“No, I’m not. I’ve noticed it a few times today and then when I screwed up with Cowley just now I didn’t even end up with your glare boring a hole through my head.”

“Cowley seemed to be doing a fine job boring you a new arse—”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“It’s like working with a bloody ferret.”

“Oh how you do flatter, it’s enough to turn a boy’s head.”

“Leave off! Look I had a dream. You were in it. It was unsettling. I’ll get over it. End of story.”

“What was I doing that was unsettling? Did I fail to back you up? Did I let you get shot? Betray you?”

“No nothing like that, let it go.”

“Tell me. We’re not going anywhere until you do.”

“Enough. Look it was embarrassing. There were five of you—”

“Five of _me_?”

“—and four of you were holding me down and the other one was—”

“You dreamed that I attacked you?”

“Not exactly.”

“What does _not exactly_ mean?”

“You were fucking me.”

“What?”

“You were fucking me.”

“You dreamed that I raped—”

“ _No!_ Of course not.”

“I think you better explain.”

“It was a kinky dream, all right? All five of you were... concentrating all of your... undivided attention on me. There, are you satisfied?”

“Not hardly.”

“Look, it was just a dream. People dream strange— ... Bugger! Why d’you kiss me?”

“Let’s call it hurt pride. One of me is more than enough to get the job done.”

“That sure of yourself, eh?”

“Well they say the proof is in the pudding.”

“I swear if you make one Spotted Dick joke Bodie, I’ll— hunnnh...”

.


End file.
